My love for you cannot be contained
by TheNewFandomWorld
Summary: They went to amsterdam, but instead of Gus telling Hazel his cancer came back, Hazel tells Gus she has an oppertunity to have new lungs, and she is thinking about taking it. Taken in Augustus's P.O.V.


When someone has cancer, the whole family and everyone who loves them does, too.

-Terri Clark

* * *

She held his hand as tight as she could, making his turn white. They locked eyes, but he unlocked and choose to look at her I.V's, oxygen, and everything else imaginable. He kissed her forehead as they wheeled her away, he mouthed _Okay?_ But the response was not there. It was a risky surgery for her, but the chances were good enough for her to take. The surgery was going to take around 8-12 hours, which he had planned to not leave the waiting room, not even for a second. _What if it doesn't work and she still has the same crappy old lungs, which she was trying to lose? But if it does worse?"_ He shook from the thoughts that were horrid. Even though he was cancer free, and he wanted her to be it was, next to impossible. At every hour the clock binged, which made his chest feel even tighter every time it went. After the clock went for the fifth time his chest felt like it was ready to explode, which he didn't like. Impatient he goes down to the cafeteria, thinking about anything/everything he could expect her to keep distracted. He walked into the white room with blue outdoor table, full of people healthy and sick. He spotted the shiny silver polls that dignified where to line up, he gratefully entered, asking for a double-double coffee, he woman who had propionate features such as some freckles on her face looked, and a wrinkle from one side of her forehead to the next looked to be as if she was in her late 40's, handed him a hot white coffee cup with a brown cap, stained the words _double-double_. He took a sip of the bitter-sweet coffee that seemed to be endless, he would sip on every minute or two. Once completely gone, he rubbed his eyes and glanced at the clock it told him it was 8:40pm, he went out to his SUV and placed a blanked on the back seat to nap on, concerned that he wouldn't be away when she awoken he set an alarm on his silver iPhone 5s. He laid his head down, and tried his hardest to drift off to sleep, though not coming easily finally the boat of dreams sailed. Alarmed he woke up from a terrible nightmare, he was sweating on his forehead, and shaking like a leaf. He closed his eyes and counted to ten, his therapist taught him that, and it gave him much value. When he glanced with the corner of his eye at the clock he saw that she was to be out soon, which filled his stomach with butterflies. He got out of his Toyota SUV, walking back into the hospital, awaiting his royal maiden. Soon he saw her parents walking down the hall signing for him to come into the room, where she is. He followed close behind them, wondering if she will be awake and bat her lashes at him or will be peacefully asleep, either way he don't want to leave her side already and he haven't even saw her once yet. Finally after many turns each way, they led him in the room where his maiden laid, and close the door behind him. Her eyes are shut and she is peacefully asleep, all the different monitors hooked up to her frighten him a bit but he had seen worse in his lifetime unfortunately. He grabbed her hand and stroke her wrist hoping she will awake to him and he being the first she will see, but nothing happens, except the breathes of her new lungs. It being midnight he was quiet tired despite the nap he had took earlier, and fall asleep with her hand in his.

* * *

He awake to alarms, and a bunch of nurses yelling commands at each other they ask him to leave, practically pushing him out the door. He finds her parents in the lobby, confused, he spotted her mother crying on her father, he walk over to them trying to get a response of what is going on, her mother tells him that she has a lack of oxygen and it may have caused her to be in a coma. A mix of emotions run through me like fire in my blood, he forced himself to run, despite the prosthetic leg, out of the hospital, while trying to hold in the cracking wall that held back the tears from his eyes. Once he has passed a couple blocks from the hospital. He cried his heart out if only he was awake and was watching her, he might have been able to have known something was wrong, perhaps could have got some help and could have stopped her from becoming induced in a deep sleep, a coma. He walk back to the hospital tired, of running. He saw her parents talking to a nurse, he wanted to know what they are taking about but respected their privacy despite they telling him numerous times that it is his privacy too, he waited for her mother or father to tell him instead. He sat on the chair with the blue plastic and the rusty old legs, with his hands covering his eyes, when finally a large hand is placed on his back. Her father told him that she is in a coma but is still alive, and that he may go and visit her in her room, of course if he would please. He jump up on the idea and head down to the room where she is laying, and lace his fingers in hers and place his hand in her hair and whisper to her in a soft voice "Come back."


End file.
